Snapshots of Castle
by Pickwick12
Summary: A series of Castle drabbles based on songs that come up in my iTunes shuffle. Takes place throughout the series. May continue indefinitely.
1. Symphony No 40

**To play, you turn on whatever computer music player you use and put it on Shuffle.**

**Choose your fandom.**

**Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No going back to change things (except typos and such, of course) or add new sentences on, once the song is done.**

**For each one I'll put the title of the song, who recorded it (for pop songs), and the length of the song.**

_Mozart Symphony No. 40 _3:45

The world of police work was foreign, exciting, and magical in a macabre, Edward Gorey kind of way. Richard Castle loved the grimy halls of the precinct, the stark paleness of the interrogation room, the old chairs in the break lounge. Every time he came to the 12th, he felt like Alice falling down the rabbit hole into a new, exciting world where something was always happening. Sure, he loved the familiarity of home and the comfort of his apartment and glossy celebrity life, but that had become a familiar old story, like a book he'd read over and over. The precinct was like discovering a new author he'd never heard of before but loved instantly, with a series of books that never ended—day upon exciting day, filling his life with new stories. And there was one story he liked best of all. A story with a face and a name.


	2. Reed Pipes

_The Nutcracker, Op. 71, Dance of the Reed Pipes_ 2:31

It's never been fun before. Beckett has been a cop for a long time, long enough to know the ropes, understand the technology, catch the perp—most of the time, anyway. But fun? That's not a word she would have used, not until Castle. B.C. Before Castle. Things were official grim, businesslike. A.C. After Castle. How had detective work become whimsical? How was it that she now laughed?


	3. In the Deep

_In the Deep _by Bird York 3:35

Shedding his pride wasn't easy. Richard Castle liked being in control. He liked knowing the answers, having the special gift tucked away that he could pull out and astonish whichever woman he happened to be with. But Kate Beckett wasn't impressed. The gift he wanted to give her—the information about her mother's killer—wasn't what she wanted at all. So he steeled himself to apologize, to do what he never wanted to do. The look on her face showed him something he'd never known. Sometimes an apology was the greatest gift of all. He would never forget.


	4. Gone

_Gone _by Kelly Clarkson 3:25

Kate was angry, finally at the end of her rope. She was tired of making excuses for Josh. So what if he was the most charitable, perfect, wonderful man in the world? She didn't care. She'd had it. Completely. Was it so wrong to want him to look at _her _once in a while? Couldn't she be his number one now and then? As far as she was concerned, the masses could have him. She was done being somewhere on the bottom third of his priority list. There was one guy who had her at the top, and she was determined to find out just what that meant.


	5. Fun Taschlich

_Fun Taschlich _by The Klezmatics 5:48

Going undercover was Kate's favorite thing, not that she'd tell anyone. She loved dressing differently, acting differently, putting on another person. It was almost like acting, but it meant something more, something valuable. She could be a kid again, dress up, and solve cases. It was almost too good to be true. Not that she'd ever tell Ryan or Esposito or even Lanie. It went without saying that Castle would never know. Undercover was her secret. It was where she had the most fun. But no one could know, or they might lose respect, might see her differently, might see that she had a playful, kiddish side. Detective Beckett couldn't have that. She had an image to protect. If anyone got under it, she would never hear the end of it. That's why Castle's intuition scared her a little. Sometimes she thought he saw how much she enjoyed it, and she couldn't help showing him. Why did he have to bring out every wild, childlike impulse she'd ever had? She wanted to whack him in the nose, but it was just too much fun.


End file.
